


Snapshots of Forever

by la luna (moontrimmer)



Series: Snapshots [1]
Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, warnings will be added in each chapter where applicable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moontrimmer/pseuds/la%20luna
Summary: A collection of moments in Juls & Val's lives post-series.
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal & Juliana Valdés, Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Series: Snapshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709365
Comments: 66
Kudos: 121





	1. Homework

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the summary, this is a collection of moments in Juls & Val's lives post-series.
> 
> Everything occurs in one possible future that I imagined for them, but the chapters are not in chronological order.
> 
> I've made this into a series so I can list the chronology of the chapters in the series summary, so check it there if you are curious.

Valentina glances up from her magazine to look at Juliana, whose eyes were focused on her laptop’s screen, her brows furrowing adorably.

It’s a typical weeknight for them. They’re sitting on the couch in one of the Carvajal mansion’s living rooms, both doing their respective homework. Juliana is leaning against the couch’s arm, her legs stretched out over Valentina’s lap.

Valentina, who will be graduating from university in a couple of months, has been going through one of her assigned readings. Juliana is browsing the internet, looking for ideas for one of her class projects, which requires her to design a full ensemble based on the works of female artists. Juliana has been spouting off facts about the likes of Frida Kahlo, María Izquierdo, and Leonora Carrington at random times for the past few days. Valentina thinks it’s the most adorkable thing.

Juliana looks up just then, meeting Valentina’s gaze. “Qué?” she asks, giving a lopsided smile.

“Qué de qué?” Valentina returns, smirking.

Juliana starts chuckling at the familiar rejoinder.

Valentina is overcome with a wave of affection. She leans forward, caressing Juliana’s face before capturing her lips in a leisurely kiss. She can feel Juliana’s smile against her mouth, so sweet she can almost taste it. When Valentina pulls back, Juliana is still smiling.

“What was that for?” Juliana asks, her voice as soft as the look in her eyes.

“Nothing,” Valentina says, shrugging slightly. “Es que te amo.”

If possible, Juliana’s expression gentles even further. “Te amo tambien, Val.”


	2. True Love's Kiss

Juliana approaches Valentina’s sleeping form as she buttons up her white shirt.

They’re in Valentina’s bedroom, Juliana having spent the night there. She has just taken a bath and is now getting dressed for school. Valentina, who only has afternoon classes that day, is having a well-deserved lie-in.

Not wanting to disturb her girlfriend’s slumber, Juliana bends down slowly to give Valentina a light kiss, but it quickly becomes clear that Valentina isn’t asleep as she reciprocates with little delay.

When she pulls back, Juliana giggles at Valentina’s bright smile, eyes disappearing and dimples showing. “I thought you were asleep.”

“I _was_ asleep,” Valentina says, the gleam in her eyes telling Juliana that she’s about to say something really cheesy. “You woke me up with True Love’s Kiss.”

Juliana bursts out laughing. “True Love’s Kiss?” she repeats once she has recovered.

“Sí,” Valentina insists through a grin. “Eres mi Principe Azul, remember?”

Juliana can only shake her head and smile before Valentina draws her in a longer, deeper kiss. Her heart feels so full of love for this girl who has made a fairy tale out of her life.


	3. An Eligible Bachelorette

“I mean, he does have a crush on you,” Erika declares casually.

Erika is one of Juliana’s old friends from fashion school and is now working as a costume designer for a popular telenovela. Juliana has visited her on the show’s set a couple of times. Presently, they’re talking about one of the actors who was apparently too chatty with her.

“No way!” Juliana denies vehemently.

At the same time, Valentina exclaims, “I knew it!”

Juliana has told her about the overly-chatty actor, of course, and she had some suspicions about his crush. Valentina didn’t say anything because she wasn’t really sure, but Erika has just confirmed it. Valentina already dislikes the actor on principle, but unlike when they were younger, she doesn’t get too irritated about his crush on her fianceé.

She used to get so jealous of anyone who would even dare to look Juliana’s way. It’s not that she didn’t trust Juliana, she just hated the thought of anyone else desiring her girlfriend. It took her a while, but she’s come to realise that she can’t stop people from having good taste. Besides, they can crush on her fianceé all they want, Valentina’s still the one who gets to go home to her every day. It also helps that Juliana never takes kindly to being told that some guy fancies her. She seems to take it as a personal insult that men would find her attractive.

“Ugh!” Juliana says, her nose wrinkling in distaste. “I’m never going back there again.”

Valentina lets out an involuntarily squeak at the adorable sight. Unable to help herself, she leans over and places a kiss on Juliana’s nose. “You are too cute, mi amor. No wonder Mexico’s most eligible bachelor fancies you.”

“No. Just… no.”

Valentina chuckles before putting an arm around Juliana’s shoulders and turning to Erika, who is sitting across the table from them, looking quite entertained. “Erika, you can tell that guy that _this_ eligible bachelorette--” she points at herself, “--has already claimed Juliana Valdés’ heart.”


	4. We Survived

The dirt road is unlit except for their little vehicle’s dim headlights. They’ve been on the road for what feels like hours. Their flight was delayed so they missed the car that was supposed to pick them up. They had to take a bus to the town centre, and now this motorised rickshaw to the private resort that they booked for their holiday.

“We’re going to die, we’re going to die, we’re going to die,” Valentina chants repeatedly, gripping Juliana’s hand tightly. “We survived the drug cartels and kidnappings just to die here, in a remote island in the Pacific.”

“Val--”

“What was that?” Valentina asked, letting go of Juliana’s hand only to throw her arms around her neck.

“What?”

“There’s something on the side of the road!”

“I don’t see anything, Val,” Juliana says. “Maybe it’s just the way the plants are moving in the wind?” she tries to reason.

Valentina falls quiet then. The only sound they can hear is the thrum of the rickshaw’s engine, sputtering whenever they drive over a particularly bumpy part of the road.

Just as Juliana begins to think that Valentina has calmed down, she starts talking again. “Juls,” she says seriously, “I want you to know, if this is our last day on this earth, that I won’t rest in our next life until I find you.”

Juliana’s heart stutters at Valentina’s declaration. Trust her girlfriend to say the most romantic thing during a moment of fear. She maneuvers them so she has her arms around Valentina instead, and she starts rubbing soothing circles on her back.

“Me too, Val,” she says. “But we won’t die here, mi amor,” she adds soothingly. Juliana knows Valentina will recognise that once she starts thinking rationally. It’s just that sometimes, Valentina, with her writer’s brain, can sometimes let her imagination get the best of her. “I promise.”

It’s not until their rickshaw stops almost a mile away from what looks like a big house and their driver tells them abruptly in broken English to get off, that some of Valentina’s fears start creeping into Juliana as well. After they’ve gotten out, the driver flatly tells them to “stand where they are,” and Juliana can’t help but think that he is going to attack them.

“Val,” Juliana starts quietly as they stand staring at their driver, gripping each other’s hands. “When I say the word,” she says, thankful that the man doesn’t speak Spanish, “run to that big house okay? I’ll hold him off.”

“What? Are you out of your mind? I’m not leaving you with this man. If anything, I should hold him off.”

Juliana is about to argue back when they’re interrupted by a car approaching from the direction of the house. It’s one of the resort’s staff, apologising profusely for not being able to meet them at the airport because they thought they cancelled their reservations. Serving as translator, the staff explains to them that their driver, who knows someone in the resort, texted ahead to inform the staff of their arrival. The resort is situated on a hill, and it’s too much of a climb for the little vehicle.

After thanking their driver -- and giving him a more generous than normal tip for thinking he was going to attack them -- Juliana and Valentina climb into the car. They get checked in quickly, then one of the staff leads them to their bedroom and politely wishes them a good night before closing the door behind him.

Finally alone, Valentina throws her arms around Juliana and kisses her soundly on the lips. “We survived,” she says, relief clear in her voice.

“Morrita,” Juliana says, laughing, “I don’t think we were in any danger to begin with.”

Valentina only responds with an embarrassed smile and a slight shake of her head. She steps away from Juliana only to grab her hand and pull her towards the bathroom. They’re due for a long, hot bath.


	5. #juliantinabesos

The allure of #juliantina has drawn fans from all over the globe ever since Mexican heiress Valentina Carvajal went on national television to declare her love for one Juliana Valdés.

The aftermath of that declaration, coming on the heels of the Carvajals’ drug and money scandal, ran the gamut of possible reactions: from frenzied excitement, to reasonable skepticism, to toxic cynicism. Time can shed light upon truth, however, and in the months that followed, the cynics have fallen silent, the skeptics have been converted, and the fans have become even more excited.

The fans’ primary source of content is Valentina Carvajal’s Instagram. With permission, she talks a little more about her girlfriend in some of her stories: like how Juliana grew up in the USA but is still very much a Mexican; or how Juliana made Valentina beautiful blouses when they were still getting to know each other, and how she’s now studying fashion design. Valentina’s page, which went quiet after her father’s death, is now regularly updated with pictures, some of which are of herself and Juliana. The two women look so happy and in love that anyone seeing the pictures feels privileged to witness such beauty.

Despite Valentina’s occasional posts of the two of them, her relationship with Juliana remains private. The more dedicated fans have followed their family and friends -- and tried to follow a locked account that most definitely belongs to Juliana -- in the hopes of witnessing more of their moments, but they’re met with little success. They have seen Valentina and Juliana hug and throw their arms around each other, but they have never seen them kiss.

That changes almost a year after the famous declaration, thanks to one of the couple’s friends. The name of the friend is irrelevant, what’s important is that they’re posting stories of what appears to be a pool party in the Carvajal mansion.

Valentina seems to have gotten herself into a contest with a guy about who is the faster swimmer.

The first video clip shows people around the pool counting down; at zero, Valentina and her opponent dives into the deep end of the pool. The next video shows Valentina progressively gaining ground on her competition. In the next one, she’s won, climbing out of the pool and throwing her hands up in the air in victory. In the fourth one, she runs up to Juliana, who’s waiting for her with a towel ready.

It’s the next few video clips that send fans into a frenzy.

Juliana wraps the towel around Valentina, who, undeterred by having her arms trapped in the fluffy cloth, leans over and plants a triumphant kiss on Juliana’s lips. As if that wasn’t enough, Valentina takes the towel from Juliana’s grip and swings it around her shoulders, then she throws her arms around Juliana to give her a longer kiss.

Their friends cheer.

Less than an hour later, #juliantinabesos trends on social media.


	6. After the Interview

Adrenaline continues to course through Valentina’s body even half an hour after her interview with Victoria, making her more anxious with each passing minute that she’s still in the studio. Victoria and several of the crew wanted to congratulate her after the interview, and Valentina found that she couldn’t dismiss their kind words after enduring so many rude ones from her so-called friends and her own sister.

Finally, however, Valentina thanks the last of the crew who came up to talk to her. She checks her phone as she stands up, her stomach dropping when she sees that Juliana hasn’t replied to her text. She already tried to call her once, but the call cut off after more than a minute without being answered.

She’s met with more people as she leaves the studio, one particularly bold interviewer asking her to say a few words to the LGBT community. She glances down the corridor -- the exit -- before answering as safely as she knows how to. The reason for her coming out is a very personal one. She did it to be true to be herself. She did it to let everyone -- especially those who tried to tell her it was wrong -- that her love for Juliana is abiding and unshakable.

Valentina glances down the corridor again, and there, like an angel granting her wishes, Juliana is walking towards her.

For the past half hour since her interview Valentina has felt like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders. Now, with Juliana smiling so sweetly as she approaches, Valentina feels her heart lift.

⁂

Juliana practically stumbles out of the taxi that she and Lupé took to get to the El Centro building. She looks back at her mother, who’s still paying the driver, only to be hurried off with frantic waving. Not needing further encouragement, Juliana turns back towards the building, takes a deep breath, and goes inside.

The whole place seems to be in a furore. The two men standing guard by the door are listening with great interest to a woman, whose tone suggests that she’s sharing some gossip, allowing Juliana to go by unnoticed. There’s a crowd gathering by the receptionist’s desk and another one by the elevators. All of them have Valentina’s name on their lips.

Eavesdropping on their conversations -- and blushing at hearing her own name -- Juliana manages to figure out where to find Valentina.

The noise of the press reaching Juliana’s ears tells her that she will find Valentina as soon as she takes the next turn in the corridor.

She pauses, hesitating, as the realisation sinks in that she will have to show her face to the reporters and their cameras if she wants to go up to Valentina right at that moment. Then she thinks of Valentina’s words from half an hour ago, reflecting everything she’s done since they confessed to each other that they were in love. Valentina has always believed in their relationship, and now she has braved the judgment of a nation just to stand by it.

Juliana isn’t about to let her face everything by herself.

With a deep bracing breath, she starts moving again, turning the corner to see Valentina talking graciously with a crowd of reporters.

And then Valentina is turning in her direction, catching sight of her, and the nervous smile she sends Juliana’s way has Juliana falling in love all over again.

⁂

Words are spoken.

Juliana asks if Valentina means everything she said, as though she doesn’t already know the answer to that. Valentina tells Juliana that she can’t imagine her life without her, just to convey the extent of her feelings. She tells the reporter that what she has with Juliana is the most beautiful relationship in her life, because the world needs to realise that there is nothing wrong with their love.

More is said by Juliana’s wide smile and the sparkle in her eyes, by their synchronised giggles, by the way Juliana reaches out for Valentina’s hand, by Valentina’s kiss on Juliana’s hand as they walk away from the reporters, by Juliana’s head on Valentina’s shoulder, by the way Valentina kisses the side of Juliana’s head.

And so the world knows.

But, like Juliana said what felt like a lifetime ago, their relationship and love for each other is for no one else to judge. It’s between them, it’s theirs and theirs alone.

⁂

They manage to evade the reporters as well as the groups of people discussing the now famous interview. Valentina leads them up to the top floor of the building and to the chief executive’s office.

“This was my dad’s office,” Valentina says, closing the blinds as Juliana looks in awe around the bright and airy space. “Lucía moved here after he-- after we _thought_ he died, and now she’s-- we should be left alone here…” she trails off, thinking of her stepmother, and thinking how, the last time she was in this room, she was crying to Lucía because Juliana was kidnapped.

Juliana turns to her. She closes the short distance between them and grabs both of Valentina’s hands in hers. They stand toe-to-toe as Juliana waits for her to continue.

Valentina takes heart at her presence, at the love and understanding shining in her eyes. “Juls…”

Juliana smiles at the way Valentina says her name, like it’s the most precious one in the world.

“I’m glad you came,” Valentina says. She was worried that Juliana didn’t see her interview, and then she was worried that Juliana did see it and wasn’t pleased with what she did.

“Me too,” Juliana says honestly. “I can’t believe you said all that,” she adds.

Before Valentina, she never thought that love is in the cards for her. And up until the moment Valentina said her name on national television, she never thought that someone would shout their love for her to the world. It feels surreal.

Valentina bites her lip. “Was it-- was it too much--?”

“No. No, Val,” Juliana is quick to correct her. “It’s just… you said you were worried about your family. No one has ever-- I’ve never-- I mean, I don’t--” Juliana huffs in frustration at her inability to express exactly what she feels.

Valentina thinks she knows what Juliana is trying to say. She leans closer, making sure that Juliana is meeting her gaze before speaking.

“Te quiero, Juliana,” she says clearly, squeezing Juliana’s hand. “Te quiero mucho, te quiero tanto. This, what we have, it’s ours, but I will shout it to the world over and over if it means that we get to keep each other. It’s what I should have done long ago. I love you, and I’m not afraid of who knows that. I want to be with you, if you’ll have me?”

“Val, of course,” Juliana replies immediately. “Yo tambien, te quiero tanto. I’m sorry I broke us up, but--”

“No, Juls,” says, shaking her head. “Please don’t apologise over that. Everyone was trying to separate us, and you were worried about so many things. You’re not to blame for that.”

“I still hurt you, Val, and I’m sorry for that,” Juliana insists. “But I promise,” she swallows, “I’ll never let anything or anyone make me stay away from you again. I want us to be together.”

Valentina leans forward to press their foreheads together. Juliana inches closer so their noses are touching, their lips millimeters apart, their breaths intermingling. And then they’re kissing, soft and sweet at first, then deep and all-consuming, lasting for minutes and minutes until the need for air draws them apart.

They smile as they gaze at each other, all bright eyes and flushed faces and swollen lips and mussed-up hair.

“Te amo, Juls,” Valentina says, trying to convey the depth of her feelings in her voice as well as in her words.

Juliana sucks in a breath. No one has ever said those two words to her before, but she knows without a doubt that she feels the exact same way. “Te amo tambien, Val.”


	7. Cycles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: They both die. And there's a section where it's all OCs.

#### Final

Valentina -- and only Valentina -- is by her side when Juliana finally succumbs to the illness.

She has been attended by a rotating roster of children and grandchildren ever since her condition became terminal, but now, as she feels her hour come up, she asks them all to give her and her wife some time alone. She has already said her goodbyes to her family in one way or another, she doesn’t want them to see her take her last breath. Well, she supposes, she has always been stubbornly adamant about not appearing weak, not even to her nearest and dearest.

Valentina, of course, is a different matter.

Their souls are intertwined, in all the lives they’ve lived and will live. Juliana believes that now. A lifetime of love can do that to a sceptic.

“Mi amor,” Juliana says, reaching out with shaking hands to wipe the tears welling out of her love’s eyes.

Valentina’s hair is short and gray, her skin wrinkled and faintly spotted, and her eyes, turbulent from crying, are a stark, stark blue. She looks even more beautiful than the girl Juliana met on that park bench, when Juliana herself was just a girl of eighteen.

Juliana is ninety-eight now. They’ve loved each other for eighty years.

“Mi corazon, mi alma,” Juliana continues. “Te amo.”

Valentina’s tears fall faster but, after a moment, she seems to rally herself. She wipes at her eyes, then reaches out to wipe the tears Juliana didn’t realise she’s been crying.

“Te amo también, mi amor,” Valentina manages to let out in a shaky voice.

There is no begging for more time now -- they have been through all the stages -- there is only acceptance for their impending separation. That doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt.

“Yo quiero agradecerte,” Juliana says after a moment. “Life has been so beautiful with you by my side.”

She stops as she tries to find the right words to say. How can she describe every good thing that Valentina has brought into her life? The joy, the love, the light?

Valentina saves her then, just as she always has. “I should be the one thanking you, my love,” she says, grabbing Juliana’s hands and bringing them up to her lips. “You have made me so happy… _so happy_. I’m so happy--”

They both laugh, amused at Valentina’s repeated words.

“--so thankful, that I got to do life with you. It doesn’t feel like enough-- no, please,” she adds quickly as Juliana opens her mouth, “don’t apologise again, my love. You know me… I can never get enough of you. You are my light, you always will be. I understand that you have to go… soon,” she chokes at the word, needing a moment. “It would be a lie to say I’m ready to let you go, but I understand.

“I can’t wait to do this with you again,” Valentina continues. “All of this,” she says, gesturing between and around them in emphasis. “The first meeting, the first kiss,” she singsongs, making Juliana grin from ear to ear, “all of the firsts, and everything that comes after.”

“Yo también, mi amor,” Juliana says, her eyes never leaving Valentina’s. “I can’t wait to do life with you again.”

They gaze at each other quietly for what feels like an age as memories of their lifelong love flashes between them.

Eventually, Juliana breaks the silence. “Please tell the children how much I love them,” she says.

Valentina can only nod. “They know, my love.”

“And the grandchildren, and the great-grandchildren.”

Valentina nods again.

“Y tu… Yo te amo tanto. Eres mi corazon. Gracias por esta vida. We will see each other again.”

With not a little effort, Valentina gets up from her seat and leans over Juliana on the bed. She closes the distance between them, their lips meeting in a long kiss that speaks of their life together.

“Gracias a ti,” Valentina says when she pulls back. “Y yo te amo, now, and in the next life.”

With the last of her strength, Juliana extends her pinky finger. “Pacto?”

Valentina chains it with hers. “Pacto.”

And so, Juliana takes her last breath with the promise of Valentina’s love. The warmth of Valentina’s arms envelops her, the touch of Valentina’s lips still lingers in hers, and Valentina’s loving eyes is the last thing she sees.

Less than two months later, Valentina goes quietly in the night, holding a framed photo of Juliana, knowing in her very soul that Juliana is waiting for her with open arms, with a kiss, and with that bright, bright smile.

⁂

#### First

She walks up the middle aisle in the still-docked shuttle, taking careful steps so as not to spill the cup of coffee she’s holding. She’s a few feet away from the seat she’s reserved for herself when she sees that someone has taken over it. She frowns, quickening her strides.

“Excuse me,” she says to the head of dark hair that’s currently blocking the window.

The girl on her seat turns around, revealing bright eyes on a very pretty face.

She falters -- the girl is _so_ beautiful -- but she squares her shoulders after a moment. She’s not about to let a pretty face get away with stealing her window seat. Normally, she wouldn’t mind, but she’s only travelled off-world twice in her life before this. She hasn’t had enough of the view yet, of the Earth falling behind her as the shuttle takes off and increases speed until it reaches escape velocity.

The girl on the seat stares at her, mouth open and eyes wide. She gazes right back, equally dumbstruck, as something like an LED flickers in her mind. It flickers off as someone bumps into her and she almost spills her coffee over the girl.

“Shit-- oops-- sorry--” she lets out in quick succession as the girl’s eyes widen in alarm.

The girl’s expression turns to bemusement when she remains standing in front of her without saying anything else.

“Uh, you’re in my seat,” she says after clearing her throat. “I only left to get a coffee, but I put my tablet on there…” she trails off when she realises that the item in question is no longer in the pocket of the seat in front of the one she’s claimed as hers. “Where’s--?”

The girl reaches over to fish out her tablet, which has apparently fallen into the depths of the seat pocket. “Sorry,” the girl says, putting the tablet back. “I didn’t see it there.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it,” she finds herself backtracking. “You know what, I’ll take this one,” she motions to the aisle seat next to the girl’s.

“No,” the girl says, jumping up and getting out to the aisle so they’re now standing next to each other. “Please, take it, you had it first.”

She suddenly _does not want_ to take the window seat. What if the girl goes off to find another window seat? “No--”

“I’ll take the aisle seat,” the girl says.

“Oh, well… okay,” she says, finding the suggestion acceptable. “If you insist.”

The girl smiles at her, and all she can do is smile dopily back. They gaze at each other again until someone bumps into the girl this time. Chuckling shyly, the girl motions for her to take her seat; she does so, and the girl takes the aisle seat after her.

After both of them have settled, she turns to the girl, offering her hand, palm-up and open. “I’m Vanessa.”

“June,” the girl offers her own name as she takes Vanessa’s hand.

Suddenly, warmth courses from the point of contact up to her arm then straight to her chest.

On the shuttle flight to the space station in Earth’s orbit, Vanessa learns that, like her, June is headed to the Academy of Physical Sciences in Venus. From the space station around Earth, they will need to take a larger ship to Venus. With Venus at its closest approach to Earth, travel between the two planets would take less than two days.

They decide to share a double cabin, reasoning that it’s much cheaper than getting two singles. On the trip, they learn a little more about each other, like how Vanessa needs at least three cups of coffee a day, or how June has to have chocolate sprinkles on her breakfast toast. They also learn about each other’s chosen field of study, as well as their respective family back on Earth, both of which are very proud and supportive of the paths they have taken.

They arrive in Venus in time for orientation, where they learn that they will be sharing a room. Both of them are too excited to think anything much of the happy coincidence.

Their friendship and affection for each other grow quickly, within their little space that they learn to share so easily, as they trade new knowledge they’ve gained from their separate classes, in each smile they exchange, and in every new thing they learn about each other. And, underneath it all, there is the attraction, mutual but unacknowledged -- as of yet.

That changes as their first semester at the Academy comes to an end.

“I’ll miss you, V,” June whispers in the quiet of their room.

They’re lying on Vanessa’s bed, June’s head resting on her shoulder and Vanessa’s arm wrapped around hers. The Clips they’ve been watching continue playing one after the other on the smart mirror, but both of them have long since stopped paying attention. Instead, They have been enjoying the feel of each other’s solid presence, snuggling ever closer.

“We’ll still see each other over the break,” Vanessa reminds June reassuringly, running a hand up and down her arm. “I’ll visit you at your house, and you’ll come visit me at mine. You’ll teach me how to surf, and I’ll teach you how to ski.” It was a deal they made with each other after they went cloud-sailing in the dense atmosphere of Venus. “And we’ll call each other every day.”

June shifts so her arm is around Vanessa’s waist. “It’s not the same,” she says, almost whining.

Vanessa pouts. “No, it’s not.” She kisses the top of June’s head. “I’ll miss you too.”

Propping herself on an elbow, June puts some distance between them so she can look into Vanessa’s eyes.

They gaze at each other, an eternity flashing between them in the span of a second. Neither of them knows who initiated it, but, finally, their lips are meeting in a kiss. It’s soft, and sweet, and full of promise.

They’ve kissed other people before, in their old lives back on Earth, but this kiss--

It feels like coming home.

⁂

#### Forever

Juliana follows Valentina into her room, heading for the day bed by the window while Valentina goes to her study desk. Juliana drops her bag at the foot of the small bed. She fishes her phone out of the bag, opening it to a text from her mother reminding her to come home.

Rolling her eyes, Juliana sends an affirmative reply before throwing her phone on the bed. Apparently, just because Lupé has become accepting of their relationship, it doesn’t mean that Juliana can stay over at Valentina’s house on a weekday. Juliana has only broken that rule once since she started school two months ago, and already Lupé won’t stop sending her reminders every time she doesn’t have dinner at home.

Okay, she’s broken it four times, but still….

Juliana turns her attention to her girlfriend, who is now arranging her school things on the desk: laptop, pens and highlighters, a really expensive dotted notebook, and a very familiar book.

“Is that Camilo’s book?” Juliana observes as she takes a seat on the day bed. “I thought you’ve finished reading that?”

“It’s for my Philosophy class,” Valentina explains with a smile as she waves the book around. “We were assigned to write about a concept that’s common in many cultures around the world, and I’m choosing reincarnation.” She sounds almost shy. “Camilo was very scrupulous about including sources in the footnotes and endnotes, so I’m using his book as a starting point. Also, I can just call him if I have questions,” she adds, attempting to wink.

Juliana chuckles at Valentina’s adorable dorkiness. “I see,” she deadpans.

Valentina shoots her a flirty smile as she takes her seat in front of the desk. The smile turns soft as she puts the book down and looks at its cover.

She glances at Juliana before speaking, “I know… you’re too pragmatic for it, but I really believe in it, you know? In reincarnation, I mean. I think that-- I think that souls are reborn, and that we’re drawn to the same souls in each new lifetime.”

Juliana’s brows furrow. “I didn’t say I didn’t believe in it.”

Valentina turns in her seat to face Juliana fully, her expression almost disbelieving. “You literally said it was crazy when I first told you about this book,” she points out playfully, eyes teasing.

“Well, that was back then. I… might have changed my mind.”

Valentina’s eyes widen. “Since when?” she asks, slapping her hands on her lap with great feeling. “This is the first time I’m hearing about this!”

“Since… I don’t know,” Juliana starts. It was a gradual thing, her skepticism being answered with each new thing they learned, about each other and about the things that have been happening around them. “A while ago?”

Valentina lets out a long breath. “Chiquita,” she says gently, leaning forwards and reaching out to take Juliana’s hand in hers. “You know that just because _I_ believe in it doesn’t mean you have to just to make me happy, right? I know I joke about it, but I don’t-- I don’t want to force a system of belief on you.” Her lips turn up in a cheesy smile. “I can believe enough for the both of us.”

Juliana can’t help but giggle. Only Valentina can get away with saying the cheesiest things while trying to be serious at the same time. But Valentina has it wrong.

“No, Val, that’s not-- it’s not-- of course, I always want to make you happy,” she says, squeezing her girlfriend’s hand, “but that’s not why I believe in it.”

Although, now that they are having this conversation, it occurs to Juliana that she has never really said it outright. She resolves to change that. Valentina has always been so open in her declarations that Juliana is the one for her, Juliana wants her to know that they are on the exact same page.

“I mean,” Juliana continues, “if I just think of reincarnation, it seems so incredible. Like… how do people know? How does Camilo know? But… when I think about _you and me_ , about us knowing each other in a past life, and us being predestined to meet in this one, then it-- it _feels_ right,” she adds. She doesn’t know how else to explain it, other than she feels it in her bones. “It makes sense to me. I believe in that. I believe in us.”

“I didn’t know you were thinking all that,” Valentina says quietly, her grip on Juliana’s hands tightening.

Juliana only gives a shy smile in response. Valentina stands up and moves into Juliana’s space, disentangling their hands only to place hers on Juliana’s cheeks. Juliana reaches up to put her hands on Valentina’s hips, rubbing circles with her thumb. Valentina leans closer. Juliana lets her hands travel up along Valentina’s side to rest on the back of her neck. She draws Valentina to her. Valentina yields.

Their lips meet in a long kiss that speaks of their feelings for each other, too big and heavy for words.

When they draw back, a hair’s breadth of space between them, they gaze into each other’s eyes, seeing stars and galaxies and universes in pools of blue and brown.

“I believe in us, too,” Valentina whispers.

Valentina doesn’t get started on her assignment that day.

Juliana breaks Lupé’s rule for the fifth time… and counting.


	8. Babysitting

When Elena Luna Carvajal is born, Eva and Mateo make the difficult decision of having the baby stay with the latter. It’s difficult for Eva because she would have to be away from her daughter until she gets released from prison, which won’t happen for several years. It’s difficult for Mateo because he would have to take care of a child as a single parent on top of his responsibilities as the interim-turned-permanent CEO and Board Chairman of Grupo Carvajal.

Fortunately, Mateo has the money to make everything easier for him. With Eva’s advice, he hires two nannies for Elena on top of the driver and house help that he’s already employing. He also has Valentina and Chivis, both ready and willing to help him at a moment’s notice, and both always happy to have Elena with them at the Carvajal mansion. Valentina, especially, helped Mateo a great deal in making all the preparations and arrangements necessary for raising a child. However, with Elena’s two nannies, Valentina hasn’t needed to look after the baby by herself until Elena is almost four months old.

On that particular day, baby Elena is at the Carvajal mansion after being dropped off by Mateo earlier that morning. One of her nannies has the day off, the other one is shopping for baby supplies, and Chivis is making dinner for the evening.

Now, for all of Valentina’s heart and dedication in helping to take care of her baby niece, she has never looked after a child of any age by herself before, which is how Juliana finds herself sitting on one of the comfortable sofas in the Carvajal mansion, cradling baby Elena in her arms as she feeds her breast milk from a bottle. Valentina, who’s still afraid of holding Elena while trying to feed her at the same time, has settled for wrapping herself around Juliana while she rubs the baby’s belly.

Valentina’s head rests heavily on Juliana’s shoulder. Juliana can sense the wave of melancholy that has taken over her girlfriend. She knows that it’s because Valentina still deeply regrets the fact that Elena will grow up without her mother, at least for the first several years of her life.

Juliana leans her head sideways to rest on Valentina’s, trying to think of something to cheer her up even as she continues feeding baby Elena.

“Hey,” Juliana breaks the silence that has enveloped them, “my mom really wants to meet Eli. Do you think that’s okay?”

That seems to draw Valentina out of her thoughts. “Neta?” she asks, pulling back just far enough to be able to look Juliana in the eyes. “Of course that’s okay, Juls! She can come over right now,” she adds, “we can send a car for her!”

Juliana giggles at her girlfriend’s enthusiasm. “Not right now, morrita. She and Panchito are on a date, remember?”

“Oh right,” Valentina says. “Their regular weekend date. That is so cute, by the way,” she gushes. “Maybe Lupé can come over tomorrow since Eli will be spending the night here?” she asks hopefully.

The baby has a crib in Eva’s room, and she often spends several days at a time in the mansion because Mateo gets very swamped with work. One of the nannies always sleeps in the room with her, but Juliana knows that Valentina sometimes gets up at night, if only to rub the baby’s back or belly as the nanny tries to put her back to sleep.

Juliana hums before answering.

Lupé and Panchito have visited the Carvajal mansion once before, when León-as-Jacobo invited them for a ‘family dinner’ before he and Guille went off to travel separately. Her mother found the Carvajal mansion to be quite intimidating, but Juliana decides that Lupé, who’s an adult, will have to deal with it if she wants to meet baby Elena.

Elena has never been anywhere besides her father’s house or the Carvajal mansion. When she has to leave either house to go to the other, she’s always accompanied by at least one nanny, a driver, two bodyguards, and one family member. Juliana privately thinks that everyone in the Carvajal household tends to treat Elena like she’s made of glass, but she’s not about to tell anyone that, least of all her girlfriend.

“I’ll text her later,” Juliana says instead, adjusting baby Elena in her arms. “She told me last week that she’s been wanting to hold a baby,” she adds, rolling her eyes. She holds Elena’s blue-eyed gaze, taking a moment’s pause before voicing out something she’s been thinking about for a while. “I just hope she doesn’t get any ideas about having another baby.”

“You don’t want a baby sibling?” Valentina says in a quiet voice. “But you’re so good with them. Well, you’re really good with Elena,” she adds bracingly.

Juliana shrugs. “I had to look after a few babies back in San Antonio.”

She started babysitting the neighbours’ children when she was just twelve years old, all for free. Everyone in that trailer park learned how to look after babies and toddlers, either within their family or for their neighbours, at about the same age. It was simply the norm where she grew up, a common give and take.

“There _were_ a lot of babies that needed looking after,” Juliana says, thinking out loud. “We had this neighbour who had a daughter my age, and she had a baby when she was sixteen.”

Back then, Juliana couldn’t help but judge that girl, and all the other girls in her neighbourhood who had babies so young. Juliana thought she was much smarter than most girls, since she’s never liked any boy that much to be stupid enough to have their babies. Of course, as she realised later on, she has never liked any boy at all.

“If my mom had a baby now,” Juliana continues, “he or she could almost be _my_ kid. It just… seems weird, you know? I feel like I’m too old to have a baby brother or sister. Maybe I’m just being selfish….”

In the end, it’s not about her, but about her mom and Panchito. She’s glad, however, that she’s able to get it out of her chest, knowing Valentina won’t think badly of her.

Valentina lets out a long breath. “I felt almost the same way at first when my dad was about to marry Lucía,” she says. “I wondered if he would have another kid, and I wasn’t sure if I’d like that. I mean, I think babies are cute and I like the thought of having nieces and nephews, but having a sibling that’s eighteen years younger than me is different. Also, I didn’t want to be replaced as my dad’s youngest child.”

Juliana takes her eyes away from the baby in her arms to look at her girlfriend, who’s wearing a rueful smile. She can’t help but let out a short chuckle at Valentina’s candid admission.

“I also like being my mom’s only child,” she confesses.

Valentina starts giggling. “Look at us, being selfish together.”

“Ya,” Juliana laughs, bumping Valentina with her shoulder. She knows that if León and Lucía actually had a child together, Valentina would have loved that child as well as any sister can.

Juliana’s motion jostles Elena, who draws her face away from the milk bottle and starts making noises of complaint. Valentina reaches out to rub the baby’s belly, calming her down. Juliana puts the bottle back up to her lips, and the baby happily resumes drinking her milk.

Valentina presses a gentle kiss against Juliana’s temple as she tightens her armhold around her back. Juliana lets herself be drawn closer to Valentina, relaxing against her side. This time, the silence that settles around the three of them is filled with lightness and contentment.

Of course, that momentary peace lasts only until baby Elena decides that she’s done with dinner. Juliana and Valentina have to separate so Juliana can burp the baby. Half an hour later, she has to guide a teary Valentina through changing her baby niece’s diapers for the first time. It’s all Juliana can do not to laugh at the look in her girlfriend’s face.


	9. Ship Name

Juliana’s brows furrow in confusion as Valentina giggles at something on her phone.

They’ve been hanging out by the pool at the Carvajal mansion since early morning, taking advantage of the hot summer day. Valentina spent almost two hours swimming in the pool, rising out of the water often to give Juliana kisses. For her part, Juliana just relaxed on one of the lounge chairs, listening to music and accepting the frequent chlorine-flavoured kisses from her girlfriend. It wasn’t until Valentina said she was thirsty that Juliana got up, offering to get something to drink from the kitchen. She came back with a pitcher of juice to find Valentina already out of the water, sitting on the lounge chair Juliana vacated, and completely focused on her phone.

Valentina’s soft giggles soon turn into sniggers -- the kind she only lets out when she’s making fun of Guille -- and Juliana, who is now sitting a foot away from her on another lounge chair, can no longer wait for an explanation.

“What’s going on, morrita?” Juliana asks, amused.

Valentina looks up from her phone, seemingly surprised by Juliana’s presence. “What are you doing all the way over there?” she asks, pouting.

“Oh, you know, you seemed like you’re having so much fun without me over there, I didn’t want to disturb you,” says Juliana. She’s joking, but it did feel a little odd not being the reason for Valentina’s sweet giggles. Well, that was until Valentina started sniggering.

Valentina playfully rolls her eyes. “I was just--” she cuts herself off, flushing. “Okay,” she breathes out, “I’ll show you. But come here, you’re too far.”

Valentina grabs Juliana’s hand, pulling gently, and Juliana lets herself be guided to sit next to her. Juliana peers at Valentina’s phone, but Valentina draws it close to her chest.

“Don’t get mad, okay,” Valentina says, one hand still holding Juliana’s.

“Ay Val, qué hiciste?” Juliana asks, squeezing Valentina’s hand lightly in mock reprimand.

“No fui yo!” Valentina exclaims. “They started it.”

Juliana’s curiosity is piqued. “Okay, what’s going on?”

Valentina’s grip on her phone relaxes, but she’s still not showing the screen to Juliana. “Pues,” she starts rubbing the back of Juliana’s hand with her thumb, “you know how we have gained… ‘fans’? I know, I know,” she says when Juliana starts to protest, “you don’t like that word, but they are that, Juls.”

Juliana tries not to grimace. They have apparently gained a following ever since Valentina told all of Mexico -- and probably the whole world -- about them a couple of months ago. Juliana doesn’t have Twitter or Instagram, and she hasn’t logged in to her Facebook since she set it up on a whim when she was fifteen, but Valentina sometimes tells her about the people who are talking positively about them on the internet. Juliana finds it rather embarrassing, but she loves seeing Valentina’s happy smile when she reads a supportive post, a far cry from the cyberbullying she got from her classmates all those months ago.

Valentina lets out a chuckle before continuing. “Anyway… they are holding a poll on Twitter on what our ship name should be.”

Juliana blinks rapidly. She’s not sure she heard her girlfriend correctly. “Queeeé?”

“Ship name,” Valentina says nonchalantly. “Like when you really like a couple so you put their names together to form one name.”

“I know what a ship name is,” Juliana says. She didn’t get to watch a lot of TV shows when she was still in high school, but her classmates often talked about how they ‘shipped’ a couple from some show. “But why would-- why would people want to make one for us?”

“Because they like us, chiquita,” Valentina points out, giving Juliana a soft smile as she continues thumbing the back of her hand.

Juliana slowly processes the implication of what Valentina is saying. Somewhere out there, in the _real world_ , there are _real people_ who _really_ like the two of them as a couple that they would want to give them a combined name.

“Do you want to hear what the choices are?” Valentina’s voice reaches her ears.

Still processing, Juliana lets out a noncommittal, “Okay.”

Valentina wiggles in place. “There’s four. Carvaldés, Juliantina, Valiana, and Valenjuls.”

Juliana stares into the middle distance, saying nothing.

Valentina tugs on her hand.

Juliana looks at her, mentally shaking herself to focus back on their conversation. “Qué?” she asks at the expectant half-smile on Valentina’s face.

“Which one did you like?”

“I have to choose?”

“Well, you don’t _have to_ ,” Valentina says, “but it would be fun to pick one, no? I already have a choice, but I won’t tell you what it is until you make your choice as well,” she adds coyly.

Juliana wants to refuse, but she can’t say no to Valentina’s endearing face, all wide blue eyes and sweet, dimpled smile. “What were the choices again?”

Valentina repeats them.

To her credit, Juliana gives it some thought. “Well… I guess-- I guess I like that uh, that ‘juliantina’ one,” she says hesitantly. She can’t explain why, it just sounds right to her.

Valentina starts bouncing on her seat. She squeals, and Juliana jumps in hers. “That’s my choice too!” Valentina yells, tugging Juliana’s arm around in her excitement. Then, before Juliana can stop her, Valentina lets go of her hand and turns to her phone, typing something on it.

“Qué-- qué haces, Val?” Juliana asks, slightly alarmed.

“Ahm….” Valentina’s expression is sheepish when she turns back to Juliana. Instead of saying anything else, she slowly hands over her phone, looking like a kid caught eating too much candy.

Juliana takes Valentina’s phone hesitantly. She’s become familiar with Twitter’s interface after all the times Valentina showed something on the app to her, and there, on the phone, she can clearly see that Valentina has voted on the Twitter poll. As if that isn’t enough, she has also replied with a, “Me encanta #juliantina,” plus several smiley-faces and hearts. The post already has thousands of likes and almost a hundred replies, but the most prominent one is from Valentina herself: “Juls está de acuerda conmigo.”

“Val!” Juliana exclaims.

“I’m sorry!” Valentina returns, sounding contrite. “I got excited, okay. We have a ship name,” she says, her eyes wide and bright.

Juliana feels her face get so hot, she’s surprised she hasn’t combusted. She wishes she could disappear into the ground somehow. Instead, she settles for falling sideways on the lounge chair, groaning as she hides her face under one corner of the shawl Valentina is wearing over her bathing suit.

Valentina shifts in her seat, taking away the piece of clothing from Juliana’s face, so Juliana presses her face against the bed of the chair instead. She senses Valentina hovering over her, blocking the sun, though it does nothing for the heat in her cheeks.

“I’m sorry,” Valentina says softly. “Are you mad?”

Juliana sighs. She isn’t exactly angry -- she can’t bring herself to be angry over something that Valentina is clearly excited about -- but it is very embarrassing to think that people would go so far as to give them a couple’s name. After another sigh, she shakes her head so Valentina won’t worry.

Valentina lets out a relieved breath. “Your face is very red,” she whispers, tucking strands of Juliana’s hair behind her ear. A moment later, Juliana feels the soft press of Valentina’s lips on her cheek.

Slightly mollified, Juliana finally turns her face towards Valentina and is met with her girlfriend’s chest directly in her eyesight. She lets her gaze linger for a moment before looking up to meet Valentina’s eyes.

Valentina is smirking slightly at Juliana’s wandering eyes, but her expression soon turns into a pout. “I’m sorry I embarrassed you,” she says, caressing Juliana’s cheek.

“Val, no,” Juliana is quick to deny it, not wanting Valentina to think she would ever be embarrassed by their relationship. She is embarrassed, but not of that, never of that. Maybe ‘embarrassed’ isn’t even the right word. “I’m just-- I mean, it’s nice that these people like us,” she admits, earning a soft smile from Valentina, “but I’m just not used to strangers being invested in my life.”

Valentina pouts. “And I made it worse by replying to that poll.”

“Val, no, please stop apologising,” Juliana says. “I like seeing your smile when you read people’s nice comments, it’s just… sometimes it gets a little…”

“Overwhelming?” Valentina fills in, perfectly describing what Juliana is feeling.

Juliana nods. “Yes,” she says honestly, softening her answer with a smile. She reaches out to rub the arm that Valentina is resting on the lounge chair to support herself.

Valentina bites her lips. “How about,” she starts after a moment, “if I ask you first before I do anything too crazy? Like answering Twitter polls,” she rolls her eyes at herself.

Juliana’s smile widens. “Okay.”

“Yeah?”

Juliana nods again. “And maybe don’t go on social media again today?” she asks. There’s only so much craziness she can take in one day.

Valentina throws her phone carelessly towards another lounge chair that it bounces and almost falls on the hard ground. Fortunately, the phone survives. “Done.”

Giggling, Juliana lets her hand travel along the length of Valentina's arm up to the back of her neck, using her hold to pull Valentina closer. Resting her free hand by Juliana’s head, Valentina leans down and captures her lips in a kiss that makes Juliana forget about the world outside of their little bubble.


	10. An Outsider's Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: PoV is from an OC.

Erika follows Juliana into the latter’s apartment, glancing around the modest space as Juliana leads her to the living room.

“We can set up here,” Juliana says, motioning to the couch and coffee table in front of the TV. “My mom likes to watch some telenovela, but that starts after dinner, so we can move to the dining room then. Uh, take a seat,” she adds, waving at the couch as she puts her bag by the coffee table, “I just need to take something out of the fridge so it’s ready to be cooked later. My mom and stepdad are working late today, so I have to do the cooking. You don’t mind, do you? It should only take less than half an hour.”

“No, of course not,” Erika replies quickly. “Go ahead, I’ll set up here.”

After asking Erika what she would like to drink -- just water -- Juliana heads to what is presumably the kitchen while Erika takes her laptop, notebook, and pen case out of her bag. She and Juliana are pairing on an assignment for their Fashion History class. The assignment is due the following week, but they both decided to start on it early. Like Juliana, Erika is also on a scholarship at the Ferrer Fashion Institute, and neither one of them want to take the opportunity for granted.

Erika didn’t immediately find out that Juliana is on a scholarship. She knew of Juliana months before they met because of Valentina Carvajal’s declaration on national TV. Erika was initially skeptical about that declaration, thinking like many others that Valentina only did it to draw attention away from her sister’s crime. Erika started believing in it because her little sister, who she thinks might be gay, keeps giving her proof, so by the time school started Erika thought Juliana was just one of those spoiled trust-fund kids who were only at the Institute for the glamour of it. After all, how else would Juliana have met the daughter of one of the richest men in Mexico?

It didn’t help that, on the first week of classes, Juliana somehow made friends with a spoiled trust-fund girl who was only at the Institute for the glamour of it. Erika later learned that that girl made it a point to befriend Juliana on the very first day of classes. During that first week, Erika couldn’t help but cast judgmental glances towards Juliana’s and that girl’s way, especially when they spoke in perfect English, which was all the damn time. Erika also learned later that Juliana can speak perfect English because she grew up in the USA, and that she was only speaking in English to that trust-fund girl to be polite.

Happily, Erika was disabused of her incorrect assumption about Juliana when the second week of classes rolled around. She remembers seeing Juliana carefully peering around a corner after a class and, unable to help herself, Erika asked her what she was doing. Apparently, Juliana was avoiding that trust-fund girl because she didn’t want to hang out with her anymore. Erika burst out laughing, then invited Juliana to join herself and a few other people at their lunch table, knowing that trust-fund girl would never want to hang out with them.

Juliana proved to be the perfect addition to their humble friend group, and, even though they’re only three months into their first year, Erika already considers Juliana her closest friend at the Institute.

Juliana comes back from the kitchen with a bowl of snacks and a pitcher of water, and they soon get started on their assignment. Juliana borrowed a couple of books from the library, but they use Erika’s laptop to research additional information on the internet.

“I’m sorry I can’t help with the search,” Juliana says as Erika types up something on the search engine. “I am planning to get a laptop, but I’m still canvassing for decent ones that are not crazy expensive.”

“It’s all good,” Erika says, waving a hand dismissively. Sometimes, she can’t believe she ever thought of Juliana as one of those privileged rich kids. “I’m not even sure there’s anything extensive on the internet. Those books are more useful.”

They fall silent as they concentrate on their research, talking only to exchange notes or share particularly interesting facts.

Almost an hour later, they are interrupted by the ringing of Juliana’s phone. Erika can tell by the smile on her face that it’s her girlfriend. Juliana excuses herself, going behind the door to what is presumably her room. She doesn’t close the door all the way so Erika hears snippets of the phone conversation.

“Hola, morrita, what’s up?”

“Of course!”

“Qué? No, Val--”

“Pero--”

“Fine….”

“Okay, see you soon. I love you, too.”

Juliana is wearing a wide smile when she returns to the living room. She doesn’t join Erika on the couch again, heading towards the kitchen instead.

“Sorry, I have to put the meat and vegetables back in the fridge,” Juliana says as she passes by. “Val’s coming over, and she insists on getting take-out so I don’t have to cook. I’m only agreeing because we have this assignment.”

“Okay,” Erika replies, chuckling slightly.

She has only met Valentina Carvajal twice before, both times when Valentina was picking Juliana up from the Institute. It’s obvious that the girl was born to wealth, from the way she carries herself, to her clothes, to the chauffeured luxury car she rides. However, unlike most rich, trust-fund kids at the Institute, Valentina seems very friendly and unassuming.

It’s also very clear to anyone with half a brain that the Carvajal princess is genuinely in love with Juliana Valdés. The girl’s eyes seem to literally turn into shiny hearts whenever she looks at Juliana. Of course, Juliana also goes all soft when the other girl is so around, so different from the level-headed person Erika has gotten to know. It’s both funny and fascinating to watch.

Valentina Carvajal arrives less than half an hour later, announcing herself with a knock. Juliana jumps up from her seat, taking eager strides towards the apartment door, which can’t be seen from the living room because of an L-shaped hallway.

Erika tries not to time how long they are taking to greet each other.

When Juliana and Valentina emerge from the entrance hallway, Juliana’s already carrying a bag of drinks while Valentina’s carrying the boxes of pizza.

“Hola, Erika,” Valentina greets her. “I brought pizza. I hope that’s okay?”

“Of course,” Erika says as casually as she can. It feels surreal to have a member of one of the richest families in Mexico bring her pizza. Well, Valentina’s bringing it for Juliana, which today includes Erika by extension.

Valentina turns back to Juliana. “Here, Juls,” she starts, reaching out for the bag of drinks, “let me take that again. I’ll bring these to the kitchen,” she adds, motioning to the pizza in her hand. “Your mom and Panchito should be here soon, right? I’ll prepare the table.”

“I can do it, Val.”

“No, I’ll do it, you just continue on your assignment.”

They argue -- or maybe flirt -- back and forth for a couple of minutes until Valentina lunges for the drinks in Juliana’s hand, easing it out of her grip. Having accomplished that, Valentina plants a quick kiss on Juliana’s lips before turning on her heel and making her way to the kitchen, looking back once to flash a triumphant grin.

Juliana is left standing in the middle of the living room, pink-faced, tucking her hair behind her ear. She tries not to meet Erika’s teasing look as she returns to the couch, but there’s no mistaking the shine in her eyes.

Erika does her best not to laugh. The side of Juliana that only surfaces when Valentina is around never fails to amuse her.


	11. Coffee and Toast

Shifting the tray she’s carrying to one hand, Juliana twists the doorknob to hers and Valentina’s shared study, peering in on her girlfriend. Valentina is hunched over her desk, laptop in front of her, and books and papers strewn across the whole area of the table. Holding the tray with both hands now, Juliana slowly pushes the door with her shoulder and quietly enters the room.

The study was converted from the second bedroom of the two-bedroom apartment that Valentina bought when they decided to live together. Juliana didn’t immediately agree to the purchase, preferring to share rent on a leased apartment, but in the end, with both Lupé’s and Erika’s advice, and with Valentina patiently giving her the reasons why they should buy instead of rent, Juliana gave in to Valentina’s idea.

Now, Juliana feels that they’ve truly turned that expensive space into a home that’s all theirs. The blend of their styles and personalities can be seen all over the apartment. In the study, Juliana’s corner has a drafting table and a small desk, with an electric sewing machine sitting on top of the latter. She also gets the room’s built-in wardrobe, which she fills with muslins, prototypes, and samples. Valentina’s corner has a much bigger desk with a lot of drawers. Next to it is a tall bookcase, which Valentina has filled with books, old newspapers and magazines, as well as the occasional trinket. Along one wall is a small, two-seater couch, where they sometimes curl up together. Above that is a photo rack, on which they’ve put up their favourite pictures.

Seeing the lack of space on Valentina’s desk, Juliana goes up to her own desk to place the tray next to the sewing machine before approaching her girlfriend.

“Hey,” Juliana says, lightly putting a hand on Valentina’s shoulder so as not to startle her. It gets a little jump out of Valentina anyway, but she gives a tired smile as she turns away from her laptop to gaze up at Juliana.

To say that Valentina has been spreading herself thin these past couple of months is an understatement. She has already gotten into the stride of her job as a news reporter at El Centro, having long since stopped taking modelling gigs unless it’s for Juliana’s shows. However, she recently started working on a feature piece about the wide-ranging effects of sexism in Mexico, femicides chief among them. On top of that, she also took on an active role at Brillante, one of Grupo Carvajal’s charity foundations. The charity, which was started by Valentina’s mom, seeks to give children from less fortunate backgrounds better and brighter futures. Valentina intends to form a branch within the charity that will focus on LGBTQ+ youth who have been turned away by their families, and she is currently working with the charity’s staff to get it set up.

Valentina has been so focused on her projects that she sometimes forgets to take breaks. Juliana understands because, between the two of them, she’s the one who tends to get so absorbed in projects that she even neglects to eat if it weren’t for Valentina reminding her to do so.

For the moment, their roles have been reversed. Juliana acknowledges that Valentina could never be as stubborn as she is, though she tends to get temperamental when working on an empty stomach. There was that one time a few weeks ago that Valentina snapped at her for, apparently, “sewing too loudly.” It surprised Juliana more than anything: her sewing machine is the quietest one on the market and Valentina has never complained about it before. Valentina was immediately apologetic after her outburst. Juliana let it slide, but she made it a point to draw Valentina out of her chair, leading her to the kitchen so Juliana could make buttered _and_ unbuttered toast for her.

It’s one of Valentina’s comfort foods, and Juliana has prepared exactly that for her now.

“I brought coffee and toast,” Juliana is saying to Valentina now. “Are you ready to take a break?” she asks, gently rubbing a hand up and down her back.

Valentina glances at her laptop before looking back at Juliana. “Not yet?” she replies. “I just need to finish up this one section, then I’ll be good,” she promises, giving Juliana a tired but winsome smile.

Juliana returns the smile. “Alright,” she concedes, still rubbing Valentina’s back. Her girlfriend is generally much better than her when it comes to taking breaks. “I’ll let you work in peace, but I left the coffee and toast over there-- actually,” she cuts herself off, changing tack.

Juliana drags her chair next to Valentina’s desk, then picks up the tray of food and drink from hers and puts it on the chair. “There,” she says, “so you won’t forget. The toast is buttered _and_ not buttered, just as you like it.”

Valentina lets out a short giggle. “Gracias, mi amor.”

Juliana grins, happy to get a laugh out of her girlfriend. “I’ll leave you alone now. Dinner will be ready in a couple of hours, but you still need to eat that, okay. Don’t want you getting all hangry on me again,” she adds teasingly.

“One time!” Valentina protests, though she’s grinning widely now.

Juliana just laughs, earning a mock pout from Valentina. Juliana gives her a quick kiss and Valentina is smiling again. And then, because that isn’t enough, Juliana places a kiss on her forehead, staying there for several seconds before finally taking her leave.

At the doorway, Juliana turns back to stare at Valentina, who has gone back to her work.

Juliana wants to spend the rest of her life taking care of Valentina, wants to spend every day simply being there for her. Some part of her has known it from the moment they met, and it has solidified in her heart and mind with each passing day since, but these past few weeks, the idea has become something like a drumbeat within her, impossible to ignore. She doesn’t plan to.


	12. In Her Space

The sea breeze is cool against Valentina’s skin as she gazes at the distant horizon, the dark blue water meeting the pink and orange sky.

It’s beautiful.

It’s nothing compared to the woman in her arms.

Juliana is sitting between her legs, back flush against her front, head resting on her shoulder. They’ve been in that small, secluded beach for almost an hour, waiting for the sun to set.

It’s the last day of their week-long vacation, a much-needed one for both of them. After a year of learning the ropes and working as a researcher at El Centro, Valentina has been promoted to a print news reporter position. It means that she will have to put in more hours at the office, which in turn could mean that she can no longer take the occasional modelling gigs. She needed the break before she could start with her new role, as well as decide what to do about modelling. On the other hand, Juliana graduated just recently. Being at the top of her class, she received several job offers from Mexico’s best designers. She has already chosen the label she wants to work for, and she’ll be starting there in a couple of weeks.

Valentina is so, so proud of her.

She’s glad that Juliana let her whisk them away to this tropical paradise, but tomorrow they will be going back to their normal lives. And her normal life with Juliana is wonderful -- so, so wonderful -- but a part of Valentina just wants them to stay in that beach for a long time, all by themselves, their world nothing but each other, the susurrating sea, and the sunlit sky.

Valentina presses their legs even closer as she tightens her hold around Juliana, one arm over her belly, the other over her chest. She turns sideways to kiss Juliana’s temple, then her ear, her cheek, her jaw, and finally stopping at her neck, pressing a kiss there before breathing in the scent that is uniquely Juliana’s. Juliana lets out a contented sigh.

“Can we stay here forever?” Valentina murmurs against Juliana’s skin.

A moment’s pause, and then, “Okay.”

Valentina smiles, realising that they’re both lost in wishful thinking. They really do need to get back to reality, but Valentina has gotten spoiled this past week, with Juliana always by her side, always being the last thing she sees before falling asleep and the first thing she sees when she wakes up. When they go back, they’ll have to live in separate houses again, Juliana in her mother’s apartment and Valentina in the Carvajal mansion.

Lupé has given up on her rule of not letting Juliana spend nights away from their apartment on weekdays. For the past year Juliana has been staying over at the mansion more often than not. Sometimes, Valentina even spends the night at their apartment. It’s not the same, however, as sharing a space with Juliana, getting to start every day with her, and getting to go home to her.

Valentina presses a kiss on Juliana’s jaw again before resting her head against the side of Juliana’s. “When we get back,” she whispers, gazing at the calm waters, “will you move in with me?”

Juliana doesn’t respond right away. Instead, she pulls back, just enough so they can look at each other.

Valentina holds her breath, waiting for her answer. They’ve been talking about moving in together even at the start of their relationship, in tangents and teasing remarks. The idea has become more solid with each passing year, but this is the first time Valentina has asked Juliana outright.

Juliana reaches out to tuck Valentina’s hair behind her ears. Her eyes are soft, honey-gold in the setting sun. Her voice is firm and certain when she says, “Yes.”

Valentina takes a second to process it, but when she does, warmth explodes from her heart, spreading throughout her body, all the way to her fingertips. Her lips split into a wide and uncontrollable smile. “Yeah?”

Juliana cradles her face, thumbs wiping away the happy tears Valentina didn’t realise she’s shed. “Of course,” she murmurs, smiling that gentle loving smile she only reserves for Valentina. “Did you think I would say no?”

“Well, you did say I’m a fast mover,” Valentina says, rolling her eyes playfully.

“You are,” Juliana says. Any protest Valentina plans to make is cut short when she adds, “But I’m ready now. I’m right there with you.”

Valentina’s heart feels so full. She raises a hand between them, extending her pinky finger. Juliana wordlessly connects it with hers. Valentina leans closer, pressing her forehead against Juliana’s. Juliana rubs their noses together.

Juliana’s lips are so close, oh so close, but Valentina needs to say one last thing. “Te amo,” she whispers.

“Te amo,” Juliana sighs it back to her.

And then they’re lips are meeting, sealing their deal with a lingering kiss that leaves them breathless.

They miss the sunset that evening, but they know they’ll get to witness many more together for the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for now. :)


	13. Better Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 1 of 3 one-shots I submitted for **Juliantina Appreciation Week #2, Day 1: Headcanons**. _"An Outsider's Perspective"_ from Chapter 10 is one of the other fics, and the chapter immediately after this ( _"Impressions"_ ) rounds out the trio.
> 
> I want to think that both Val & Juls make good and decent friends outside of each other.
> 
> The character introduced here isn't really an OC. Chivis mentioned this character once, when Val told her that a "friend" (Juls) was coming over, and Chivis asked which one.

Andrea looks around the crowded cafe from one of the corner tables as she sips her coffee and takes little bites of her cheesecake. It’s just after lunchtime in the middle of summer; the weather is hot and humid, prompting people to crowd in air-conditioned coffee shops. She’s glad that she came early enough to be able to secure a good table.

She’s waiting for Valentina to arrive. The two of them haven’t really spoken since a little after Valentina’s father died. Valentina more or less cut herself off from everyone after that tragedy and, unlike Sergio and Nayeli — and Lucho, may he rest in peace — Andrea hasn’t made an effort to reach out.

Then again, she and Valentina didn’t really hang out much even before that.

Andrea’s parents, both lawyers, have worked for Valentina’s family for as long as she can remember. She and Valentina met when they were in their teens and they became kind of friends. ‘Kind of’ because Valentina was studying in Canada. They are now going to the same university, but Valentina, like their other friends, always used to cut classes and go to parties every day of the week, and that simply isn’t Andrea’s style.

It’s not like she doesn’t know how to have fun; she does, but she also wants to do well in her studies and become a successful lawyer like her parents. She used to find it a shame that Valentina often succumbed to peer pressure when, on the few times they talked without others interrupting, Valentina would eagerly discuss politics and documentaries with her. She and Valentina aren’t close, so she never really cared that Valentina chose to go drinking and partying every day with their other friends. However, she is ashamed to admit that, when those so-called ‘friends’ cyberbullied Valentina for being gay, a part of her felt that Valentina brought it on herself for choosing to stick with shallow friends who turned on her the moment she deviated from the norm.

It was that guilt that made Andrea reach out to Valentina a week ago, albeit tentatively. She wasn’t really aiming for a coffee meetup. She only commented on Valentina’s latest Instagram picture of her girlfriend, saying that she’s very pretty; Valentina agreed profusely, complete with hearts and smiley emojis; she messaged Valentina privately to tell her that she never posted mean things about her; Valentina said she knew; they got to talking about how the other was doing; and then they agreed to meet up for coffee.

Valentina would be bringing her girlfriend. Andrea is very keen to meet the latter. Not only is Valentina Carvajal dating a girl — it’s still quite shocking, even months later — she also overcame peer and societal pressure for that girl, even going so far as to come out on national television. Andrea is suitably mind-blown.

Presently, Valentina arrives at the coffee shop, scanning the place until she catches sight of Andrea. With her is the girl Andrea has seen on her Instagram posts. The two of them are holding hands, and Andrea watches with interest as they approach.

“Hola, Andrei,” Valentina greets cheerfully.

“Vale, hey,” Andrea returns. She stands up to kiss her friend’s cheek and gets drawn in a tight hug, which prompts a laugh out of her. That’s one thing that hasn’t changed about Valentina.

But Valentina _has_ changed. Her smile as she steps back from the hug and takes her girlfriend’s hand again is unlike anything Andrea has ever seen. Valentina has always been a bubbly, cheerful person, but now joy seems to radiate out of her.

“Esta es mi novia, Juliana,” Valentina says, her tone full of pride, like she’s presenting some sort of great discovery.

Juliana is dressed simply: sneakers, jeans, and an artfully ripped and washed-out denim jacket over a dark yellow shirt. She is pretty in an unassuming sort of way, wearing only the barest hint of make-up, though Andrea wonders if she did something with her eyelashes or they’re just naturally long and curved like that.

Andrea finds herself wanting to tease Valentina. She settles for shooting a smirk at her friend, who flushes and hurries the introductions along. After Andrea and Juliana shake hands and exchange greetings, the three of them take their seats, with Andrea sitting across from Valentina and Juliana.

After a waiter takes Valentina and Juliana’s orders, Andrea makes small talk with them about the summer heat and the cafe’s artsy ambience until the same waiter returns with two cups of coffee, an almond croissant, and a cinnamon bun. They fall silent while the two women wordlessly halve their pastries to share with the other, murmuring their thanks as they smile and stare at each other for a moment longer than what’s probably polite in company.

Andrea observes them with a smile, noting how they seem to flow around each other, though she makes no comment on it. Instead, she asks Valentina about how she has been doing since they last saw each other at the beginning of the year.

Valentina tells Andrea about having dropped some of her subjects, which explains why Andrea no longer saw her at the university towards the end of the school year. Valentina doesn’t say the reason for it but she doesn’t need to; her family’s trials and tribulations have been front-page news since her father’s death. Glossing over that fact, Valentina goes on to say that she’s taking summer classes so she can make up some of the lost credits.

Apparently, one of the factors behind that decision is because Juliana is also taking summer classes. Juliana candidly elaborates that she’s taking part in an accelerated program so she could earn her high school diploma before she starts at the Ferrer Fashion Institute in the fall, on an almost full scholarship. Andrea has always been good at gleaning facts that people aren’t saying, and from Juliana’s explanations, she learns three things about her: that she’s younger than Andrea and Valentina, that she doesn’t come from wealth, and that she’s the fashion designer ‘friend’ who Valentina bragged about all those months ago.

Andrea couldn’t help but tease Valentina about the last one.

Valentina’s resulting blush and almost-shy but pleased smile makes Andrea realise that her friend never actually liked Lucho, not even a little bit. Valentina never got bashful with or over him, and she has certainly never smiled like _that_ because of him. The fact that Lucho’s gone is the only reason that Andrea doesn’t make that observation out loud.

Andrea makes the mistake of asking after Eva Carvajal, who was represented by Andrea’s mom during her court trials. Valentina’s reply to her question is short; she’s clearly uncomfortable about the subject. Things would have gotten awkward were it not for Juliana dropping her hand under the table. Andrea can’t see it, but it’s clear that Juliana has put her hand on Valentina’s thigh. Somehow, with that one gesture, Juliana is able to draw Valentina back from one of those moody spirals she occasionally falls into.

Glad that she doesn’t have to deal with Valentina’s moodines, Andrea steers the conversation back to safer waters; namely, Juliana. The other girl seems a little shy at having the focus on her, but Valentina’s bright smile as she gazes at her girlfriend tells Andrea that she asked the right question this time.

When Andrea learns that Juliana is from the USA, her interest is piqued even further. However, Juliana seems hesitant to say anything about her life before moving to Mexico. The warning look Valentina sends her way discourages Andrea from probing, so she asks Juliana about the sights and spots she’s been to in Mexico City and surrounding towns.

Andrea has suggested probably a dozen places, Juliana nodding politely at each one, when Valentina interrupts.

“Andrea,” Valentina starts, “Juls has been here for about five months, she has been to all of those places. With me.”

“Val’s been showing me around,” Juliana adds. The two of them smile at each other, Valentina dropping her hand under the table, probably to hold Juliana’s hand.

“Really?” Andrea can’t hide the note of surprise in her voice.

“Of course,” Valentina says. “What kind of negligent girlfriend do you take me for?” she asks in a faux-insulted tone.

Andrea doesn’t know how to reply to that. She thought Valentina would have been kept busy by her family’s issues. Lucho used to complain endlessly about how Valentina always prioritised her family before him, even before Valentina’s father passed away. Even without considering her family, Andrea thinks that Valentina _was_ negligent with Lucho — not that he and his tantrums deserved any attention.

As Andrea looks across the table at Juliana poking Valentina in the side, prompting soft giggles out of the latter, she realises that she shouldn’t be surprised that Valentina has taken the time to show Juliana all around Mexico City.

Juliana glances at Andrea, but Valentina seems to have forgotten about everyone else around them. And are they somehow sitting closer than they were before?

Andrea clears her throat. “So, which ones were your favourites, Juliana? Of the places you’ve checked out, I mean.”

“Ah, me gusta los parques,” Juliana replies. Valentina rests her arm on the table as she gazes at Juliana, nearly putting her elbow on her plate of pastries. “Y los museos de arte. También, me gusta mucho Coyoacán.”

“Te lo encanta,” Valentina chimes in, her tone affectionately teasing.

Juliana smiles at her. “Es muy bonito, ese- ah… ‘neighbourhood’?” she says, sheepishly quoting the last word.

Valentina returns the smile. “Alcaldía,” she corrects gently.

Andrea is slightly appalled that someone would not know the term ‘alcaldía’, but Juliana’s cheeky response of, “That’s what I said,” in English, makes both her and Valentina laugh.

They start talking about the museum and other installations dedicated to Frida Kahlo in Coyoacán, which turns to a comparison of Mexican artists, and finally about art in general, a subject which both Valentina and Juliana clearly enjoy discussing. From there, their conversation flows on to other topics: from Mexican films, to cafes and restaurants around Mexico City, to the similarities and differences between Texas’ Mexican food and actual Mexican cuisine.

The afternoon passes by in pleasant conversation. They end up having to buy a few more cups of coffee and additional selections of pastries so as to not get kicked out of the cafe.

At one point, Juliana excuses herself from the table to go to the toilet. Valentina seems like she’s considering going with Juliana, but the two women exchange a look and Valentina stays seated. Valentina stares at Juliana until she disappears around a corner.

Andrea is about to make a teasing comment on Valentina’s dopey smile when her expression turns into a frown.

“That man is staring at her,” Valentina says flatly.

Andrea looks in the direction of Valentina’s disapproving stare and sees their waiter.

“I knew he was flirting with her,” Valentina continues, turning to Andrea. “Juls doesn’t realise it– she never does, but these men trying to flirt with her are very annoying.”

Andrea is both amused and surprised. Maybe that waiter was indeed flirting, but she’s pretty sure he was trying to flirt with all three of them. Andrea herself enjoyed the brief attention; the man is quite good-looking. Andrea does her best not to laugh because Valentina sounds serious, but something in her expression must have given away her amusement.

“Qué?” says Valentina.

“I’ve never seen you like this before,” Andrea says frankly.

“Like what?”

“Like… like this,” Andrea replies, waving in Valentina’s direction.

Valentina is so attentive with Juliana, so visibly adoring, and a little possessive too.

“So… _into_ someone,” Andrea settles on saying. “And it’s not just that…”

Valentina’s brows are furrowed in that instant, but there’s a lightness and clarity to her expression that Andrea has never seen before. She seems so present, so in the moment, like she’s exactly where she wants to be.

“I mean,” Andrea continues, “you’re taking summer classes!”

It’s the last thing she expected of Valentina or anyone in their old group of friends, all of whom come from families who can afford to pay their tuition fees without blinking an eye. Andrea herself doesn’t have to worry about her tuition fees, but at least she makes good use of the money her parents are spending on her. Valentina, on the other hand— 

“You’ve never worried about classes before,” Andrea adds. “I didn’t even know that you like going to parks and museums, or just chilling out in cafes. It’s like you’re a completely different person,” Andrea states, though as soon as the words are out of her mouth she realises it’s not exactly true. “But not really,” she corrects herself. “It’s just that you seem more… I don’t know,” she gives up, “I can’t put my finger on it.”

Valentina’s frown disappears and she lets out a small smile. “I feel more myself,” Valentina admits quietly as she stirs her coffee, probably as an excuse to look down. “All those times with our fr– with Lucho and Nayeli and the others– I felt like I was pretending to like the parties and the alcohol and the… the drugs,” she adds in a whisper. “I really admired that you could say no when we tried to pressure you to come with us, and I’m really sorry for my part in that–”

“Vale, no,” Andrea has to stop her. “ _You’ve_ never– I think we were in the same boat.”

“I suppose so,” Valentina agrees, “but unlike you, I couldn’t say no to them…. When I met Juls, she– she’s so genuine and sincere, you know? The first time we talked, it was like… she already _knew_ me, and liked me for _me_. She had _no idea_ who my family was,” she says, chuckling at some private memory. “And the more we got to know each other, the more she made me want to be genuine to myself. Just by being herself, she makes me want to go after the things I want, not the things that people think I should want. Does that make sense?”

“Yes,” Andrea says, nodding a few times. She herself has always been one to go after the things she wants, even as a child. “It’s great to see you like this, Vale,” she says honestly, smiling at her friend across the table. I’m glad you met Juliana. I’m happy for you.”

Valentina breaks into a wide grin. “I’m happy for me too. I’ve never been so… well, I–”

Juliana chooses that moment to return. If possible, Valentina’s smile becomes even more radiant.

Andrea doesn’t need Valentina to describe exactly how happy she is. Andrea can see it written all over her face.

Later, Andrea says goodbye to her friend and her friend’s girlfriend with promises to keep in touch even over the summer break. She takes a moment to observe the two women as they walk away together, Valentina’s arm around Juliana’s shoulder.

Andrea went into their meetup expecting to catch up with Valentina and get to know her girlfriend. To that end, she was not disappointed. She realises, however, that she is also getting to know Valentina properly for the first time since they met all those years ago.

She hopes that they can be better friends to each other.


	14. Impressions

The luxury SUV parked in front of the cafe across the street from the Ferrer Fashion Institute somehow manages to be discreet, courtesy of its black colour. Despite that, Juliana sees it as soon as she gets out of the school building with her new acquaintance.

“Solène,” she interrupts the girl amid a monologue that Juliana wasn’t listening to. “I have to go,” she says in English. It feels awkward, speaking only in English when she’s gotten used to speaking mostly Spanish for the past several months, but it seems to be the only language the other girl knows.

“Oh,” the other girl stops short. “Are you– oh, is that Valentina?” she asks, catching sight of the SUV.

The question is answered as Valentina rolls down the SUV’s window, waving at Juliana. Both Juliana and Solène wave back.

On Monday, the very first day of school, Solène approached Juliana after orientation and claimed that she and Valentina knew each other, adding that Valentina’s girlfriend would automatically be a friend of hers. When Juliana told Valentina about the encounter, Valentina explained that she and the other girl were passingly acquainted. Apparently, their fathers had a long-standing business partnership, but Valentina and Solène only ever spoke once.

Solène clearly doesn’t care that Juliana is dating a girl, and Valentina Carvajal at that. Out of all their classmates, she was also the only one who approached Juliana. Everyone else just stared at her with skeptical eyes. So Juliana continued to hang out with the other girl at school for the next couple of days, including now, though she is beginning to regret it.

Juliana says a quick goodbye to her classmate, who gives her an air kiss. She also reminds Juliana about her invitation to go out that evening with a few other people, even though Juliana already declined it.

Turning away from the other girl with a barely-suppressed grimace, Juliana crosses the street to where Valentina is waiting for her. Valentina opens the SUV’s door for her and Juliana climbs in, closing it behind her with relief.

Her first three days of fashion school haven't been too interesting in terms of classes. The professors are seemingly content to allow first year students to get used to the routines of the school before giving them more difficult lessons and assignments. Socialising and making acquaintances and friends are proving to be much trickier. Juliana can’t help but wonder if she’s going to fare any better than she did in high school, when only a handful of kids talked to her, all of whom lived in the same trailer park she did.

Valentina greets Juliana with an, “Hola, chiquita,” and a kiss as soon as her girlfriend climbs inside the car. When they pull back from the kiss, Juliana returns her greeting with a “Hi,” and a smile, but it’s immediately obvious to Valentina that something is bothering her girlfriend.

“Qué pasó?” Valentina asks in a low voice, grabbing Juliana’s hand. In front of them, Alírio keeps his eyes forward as he puts the car out of park and starts driving.

“Qué? No es nada, Val,” Juliana denies, still smiling.

Valentina isn’t fooled. “Juls.”

“It’s really nothing,” Juliana tries to insist.

Valentina just gazes at Juliana as she squeezes her hand, quietly waiting.

Juliana lets out a breath. “It’s just that Solène asked me again today to go get drinks with her and–”

“She what!?” Valentina exclaims, twisting in her seat so she can better face Juliana. “She asked you out? And _again_!?” Valentina says exasperatedly. How can Juliana think that it’s nothing?

“What? Oh, no,” Juliana says, pulling Valentina’s hand to her lap. “She asked me to go to some bar with her and _her friends_. To go drinking,” she adds with a grimace.

Valentina makes an effort to rein in her jealousy, knowing it bothers Juliana. Still, she can’t help but say, as calmly as she could, “It sounds to me like she was asking you out, Juls.”

“Val, no,” Juliana says, an edge creeping into her voice. “She doesn’t like me like that. She’s straight. _And_ she has a boyfriend, remember?”

“That’s never stopped anyone before,” Valentina mutters, looking away from Juliana as she absently crosses her free arm over her chest. It drops down to her lap without the support of her other arm.

“What? Who are you talking about?”

Valentina looks back at Juliana in disbelief.

“Qué?” Juliana asks.

Valentina continues gazing at her with a deadpan expression. Juliana gazes back, confusion evident on her face. Valentina sees the exact moment the confusion is replaced with dawning comprehension.

“Oh,” is the only thing Juliana says before she puts her free hand up to cover her face.

Juliana’s blush and embarrassed smile drives away any irrational jealousy Valentina is feeling. Valentina starts giggling, and Juliana is quick to join her.

When their laughter dies down, Valentina pulls Juliana’s hand to her lap and asks, “What were you going to say?”

Juliana draws her hand out of Valentina’s grasp and crosses her arms. “I don’t know if I want to say it now,” she says, pouting slightly. “Are you going to get all jealous again?”

“I wasn’t– I was just–” Valentina scrambles to explain, but cuts herself off when she hears Alírio coughing from the driver's seat.

Looking in his direction, Valentina catches his amused gaze through the rearview mirror. She can see his mustache twitching, as though he’s trying not to laugh. Valentina narrows her eyes at his back, not appreciating his amusement at her misstep. Deciding to ignore the _unsupportive_ driver, she turns back to her girlfriend.

Juliana is clearly trying to hold on to her pout, but her lips are rebelliously turning up at the corners.

Valentina starts to grin, realising that Juliana isn’t really angry. “Chiquita, I’m sorry,” she cajoles gently, putting a hand on Juliana’s arm and caressing it.

Juliana turns slightly away from her, looking outside the window and pretending to ignore Valentina. It’s very obvious that she’s only trying to hide her smile. Valentina leans forward, making sure Juliana can see her face, and puts on the slightest of pouts while smiling with her eyes. It’s a look that she knows Juliana can’t say ‘no’ to.

It takes two seconds for Juliana to break. “Oh my god,” she says, laughing slightly as she uncrosses her arms. She takes Valentina’s hand, her eyes twinkling with mirth as she meets Valentina’s gaze. “You are incorrigible, you know that?”

“You love it,” Valentina says confidently.

Juliana rolls her eyes playfully, but she doesn’t make any denials. They gaze at each other wordlessly for a few minutes, simply basking in each other’s smiles.

“So,” Valentina eventually breaks their silent staring, “what happened?”

Juliana’s expression turns skeptical.

“I won’t get all jealous again,” Valentina says. She knows she was only being irrational before. “I promise.”

Juliana softens, knowing Valentina means what she said. ‘Jealous’ isn’t exactly the right word for it, but Juliana has come to learn that Valentina tends to think that almost any guy — and some girls — they meet that’s around their age would fancy Juliana, which is crazy because Juliana thinks it should be the other way around. It can get slightly annoying on occasion, but Juliana appreciates that Valentina gets over it quickly.

“Well,” Juliana starts, “like I said, Solène asked me to join her and a few other people at some bar later this evening. She asked me the same thing on Monday, and then again yesterday, and she keeps getting insistent about it! Like today, I already said I wasn’t going, but she keeps telling me that they would still be expecting me there. I– I don’t understand it. It’s a Wednesday during the _first week_ of classes, why are they going out drinking?”

“First week of classes means no lectures, or just light and introductory ones,” Valentina says. “They’re probably thinking that it’s okay because they don’t need to concentrate on classes yet. I did the same thing when I was still going around with Nayeli and the others,” she adds quietly.

Juliana almost wants to hit her own head for forgetting about Valentina’s old circle of friends. She had no intention of making her girlfriend feel guilty. “Val, I’m sorry, I–”

“No, don’t be,” Valentina says quickly. “It wasn’t very smart of me. We didn’t even care when in the school year it was, we went drinking and partying in the middle of _finals week_. Not one of my proudest moments,” she adds with a self-deprecating grimace. She rubs the back of Juliana's hand with her thumb for a few quiet seconds before saying, “You know that just because you two are hanging out at school, that you’re not obligated to go to some bar with Solène and her friends, right?”

The concern in Valentina’s eyes melts away all of Juliana’s anxieties about trying to fit in. “I know, Val,” she says softly. “To be honest, I don’t think I want to hang out with her at all.”

Just that afternoon, the other girl talked Juliana’s ear off with some unreasonable complaints about something a sales assistant did. It reminded her of how rich people can be so obtusely rude. Valentina is so genuinely nice and kind with everyone, but Juliana thinks her girlfriend is something special.

“That’s okay,” Valentina says, smiling at her.

“Yeah? You won’t be offended that I don’t want to go around the school with your dad’s old business partner’s daughter?” Juliana checks jokingly.

“Oh, not at all,” Valentina replies. “Besides,” she adds with a smirk, “I’m still convinced she’s into you, so I’m happy that you don’t want to hang out with her.”

“Oh my god, Valentina.”

Juliana starts avoiding Solène after that. The other girl doesn’t seem to mind. Juliana suspects that she has gotten bored with her after her repeated refusals to go drinking.

One week later, Juliana finds herself being invited to lunch by a group of students from one of her classes. Most of them are on scholarships like she is. Apparently, they didn’t talk to her before because they thought she didn’t speak Spanish and that she was a snob.

Juliana can’t really blame them. Being one of the ‘trailer park kids’ throughout her school years in San Antonio means that she was never one to make the first approach with friendships, Valentina being the shining exception to that. She is glad, however, that they didn’t judge her based on first impressions. She hopes that, this time, far away from her old life, she can make better friends with her classmates.


	15. Portfolio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentina gets a side hustle :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to try out an all-dialogue fic, and this is the result.

“Juuuullllssss….”

“Hm?”

“I can’t share your IG post of the new dress you made on my stories because you’re on private.”

“...Okay?”

“...”

“Why are you pouting at me? What do you want me to do?”

“Make your account public?”

“Ha! No.”

“I’m serious. Look at all these posts you have of your designs, Juls! The world deserves to see these. And you know, it’ll be great for your professional career if you have an online presence.”

“I’m still in school, Val.”

“So? Your designs are on a professional level already–”

“I highly doubt that–”

“– _and_ it won’t hurt you to start building up an online portfolio now.”

“...”

“You know I’m right.”

“Okay, but I have all these posts and highlights of you and of us, that’s not professional, especially these highlights of you making funny faces.”

“You haven’t deleted that?”

“No…. Val, what– No!”

“...”

“...!”

“...!!”

“Ha!”

“Humph!”

“I don’t know why you want me to delete these. You look adorable in all of them. And you started it.”

“I have highlights of you, Juls, not specifically of you making funny faces.”

“...Still not deleting it.”

“...Hmph! Can you get off me now?”

“ _Really…?_ You… want me… to… get off… of you? Okay!”

“Oh, don’t you tease me and go.”

“I thought you– hmph.”

“Hm...”

“Hmmm….”

.

.

.

“...”

“...”

“I didn’t get to finish what I–”

“Oh, I’m pretty sure you finished– Hey!”

“...As I was saying, I really think you should make those posts about your designs and creations public.”

“But–”

“Hear me out, Juls. What if you create a separate account to post your designs on? And you can make that public. It’ll be like your online portfolio.”

“I can’t even remember to post every one of my designs now. If I make a new account, I’ll most likely just forget about it.”

“...I’ll do it!”

“Qué?”

“I can do it. I’ll set everything up.”

“...Neta? Are you serious?”

“Yes! I’ll be like your social media manager. Ohmygod, it’s perfect! I’m such a genius.”

“...”

“...What do you think, chiquita?”

“...Okay.”

“Yeah…?”

“Yeah. It sounds like a really good idea, Val.”

“Of course, I thought of it.”

“How modest….”

“Alright, let’s do it!”

“What? Right now?”

“Of course! Why wait? Send me all the pictures you have of your designs.”

“Val–” 

“I’m thinking… we’ll create the account on private initially.”

“You’re–”

“I’ll post up everything you have so far on there. Once that’s done, we’ll make the page public.”

“But–”

“Et voilà! You’ll have an online portfolio that’s ready to go, and ready to be _shared_. What do you think?”

“I think it’s great, morrita, but will you _please_ put some clothes on. You’re very distracting.”

“Oh. _Oh…_.”

“...”

“You have the most beautiful blush, mi amor…. You’re lucky I’m really excited to make your online portfolio right now, or I’ll get you excited about something else.”

“Oh my god. I can’t believe how you keep saying that I always tease you when _you’re_ the biggest tease.”

“To each– oomph! Fine, I’m putting it on, I’m putting it on!”

“...”

“...Anyway, let’s get started. What do you want for your handle? Oh, how about ‘julianathebestdesignerintheworld’?”

“No.”

“‘juliana-underscore-best-underscore-design’–”

“No ‘best’ Val. How about just ‘julianavaldesdesign’?”

“I don’t know if– oh, it’s available. The ‘valdesdesign’ looks weird together, how about ‘julianavaldes-dot-design’? Look.”

“Yeah, that looks good, Val.”

“...”

“...”

“What was that kiss for?”

“Thank you for doing this.”

“Of course, mi amor. I told you, your creations deserve to be shared with the world.”

“I don’t deserve you.”

“You take that back right now, Juliana!”

“...Sorry. Thank you, morrita.”

“...”

“...”

“Okay, account created. Will you send your pictures to me please?”

“Yeah, hold on…”

“...”

“...”

“......”

“.........”

“This is taking a while…”

“I’m looking for the good ones! I didn’t realise I’ve taken so many photos.”

“Are your photos not organised into albums?”

“...No.”

“...”

“...This is killing you, isn’t it?”

“Maybe.”

“...”

“Can you at least add the photos you want to upload as part of your portfolio to an album? Then you can share that album with me and I’ll sync it to my account automatically. That way, you don’t have to send me the photos.”

“...Stop making sense, Valentina!”

“Ha. Ha.”

“Alright, I’m doing it. Good idea, love.”

“Yes, I have a lot of them today, and every day.”

“Okay, don’t push it.”

“Rude.”

“...”

“......”

“.........”

“Is it done?”

“No, my phone is kinda slow.”

“Huh...”

“Don’t say it.”

“But–”

“You’re not getting me a new phone, Val.”

“I can find something that falls within the budget we agreed on.”

“We also agreed that you can only give me something that expensive for special occasions.”

“There _is_ a special occasion.”

“...And what would that be?”

“We’re creating your online portfolio.”

“That doesn’t count.”

“It was our one year and nine months anniversary just this past week?”

“That’s… no.”

“What about for Christmas?”

“That’s more than a month away.”

“Yeah, so I can give you your present now!”

“No, I know you, if you give me something ‘for Christmas’ now, you’re still going to give me another present on the actual day. And honestly, Val, I can manage with this phone. It’s slow now because we’re going through my camera roll all at once, but I don’t need to do this all the time.”

“But it’s not just about the phone’s speed. I was just thinking now, a new phone will have a better camera. It’ll be able to pick up the details of your designs better. I mean, you can’t be _painstakingly_ designing the pattern of a dress only for that to not be picked up on camera.”

“I’m not… you know it’s not a painful process, right?”

“Yes, but it’s a meticulous one. I mean, look at that one. That top has subtle and beautiful sunflower patterns, but it doesn’t show too much in the photo.”

“Ouch, are you insulting my picture-taking skills?”

“You know that’s not what I meant! Hmph!”

“Haha, okay, okay, you’re right. Maybe I can buy a new phone. I’m already done with the payments for my laptop.”

“It was _my_ idea, let _me_ buy you the phone.”

“It’s going to be _my_ phone.”

“...”

“Qué?”

“...”

“Val… don’t give me that look.”

“Please, Juls, please… just let me get this one thing for you.”

“Val….”

“...Please.”

“Ay… oh, alright–”

“Yes!”

“But don’t get me anything too expensive for Christmas.”

“I’ll get you socks.”

“Ha. Ha.”

“What? I’m serious? Socks with heart designs, star designs, oh and peach designs– oof! Hey! No throwing pillows at your social media manager!”

“Okay, social media manager, I’m done adding all the photos to the album and I’ve shared it with you.”

“Oh good! Let me just get my phone…. Yes, I’m seeing the photos….”

“...???”

“......”

“Why are you staring at that picture?”

“You know, mi amor, you should model for your designs more. You’re so beautiful in them. Just look at these, and there’s only two of them. The rest are–”

“The rest are you. You keep saying I’m beautiful, but have you seen you? Have you seen all these photos? Everything I make looks best on you, Val.”

“...”

“Are you blushing?”

“No.”

“Aw…. And besides, you’re like a semi-professional model. So it’s like I’m getting your services for free.”

“Ha! And on top of me being your social media manager too.”

“You’re really leaning on that social media manager thing, aren’t you?”

“Yes, I’m adding it to my resume when I start applying for jobs.”

“Funny.”

“I’m– hey! Who’s this woman wearing your design?! This isn’t me!”

“Let me see?”

“!!!”

“Oh, that’s one of the models they invited to wear our final submission last semester. For the Sustainable Design class, remember?”

“Oh. Right.”

“...”

“Cállate…!”

“I didn’t say anything!”

“Anyway! Back to business…. We should group this by dress or top, right? And is there a specific order you want to post them? I was thinking we could post by colour, but that won’t be taking future designs into consideration. So maybe we can post them by chronological order. What do you think?”

“...”

“Juls?”

“Hm?”

“Why are you giving me that look?”

“You know… if you’re going to be my ‘social media manager’... then I’m going to have to compensate you...”

“...Oh, hm, that’s true….”

“...but I’m just a simple student...”

“Hmm...”

“...however shall I repay you?”

“...We can come to an arrangement.”

“Yeah? Any idea what this–”

“Oh!”

“–arrangement is going to be?”

“It seems to me that _you_ have a pretty good idea of it already.”

“Well, it is just one option. I have to make sure you are–”

“!”

“–satisfied with it.”

“I think… I think I’ll need more of that.”

“...Yeah?”

“Hmmm…”

“...”

“...”

.

.

.

.

.

⁂

“Val? What time is it?”

“Good morning, mi amor. It’s almost nine.”

“Hmmhhmm…. Why are you up so early on a Sunday?”

“I’m uploading your designs to your new IG page, since you didn’t even let me get started on it last night.”

“...Hm.”

“...”

“...”

“Hi...”

“Hi love, good morning. And I didn’t hear you complaining about it.”

“Huh? Oh, I wasn’t, but I still really want to do this, though. And look, it’s just this last photo now…. There, it’s done. I’ve added captions to some of the posts, but I’m going to need you to double-check them and help me with the caption for the others. I think you’ll know better how to describe your creations. Once we’ve added all the captions, we can make this public.”

“Okay, but we can do that later, yeah? Have you had breakfast yet?”

“No, I was waiting for you to wake up.”

“Alright, come on. I’ll make you your favourite. I think it should be late enough in the morning for Chivis that she’ll let me use her kitchen.”

“Ohh… ‘desayuno a la Juls’, my favourite.”

“Ay, Val.”

⁂

“Juls!”

“Qué?”

“Juls, someone wants to buy one of your dresses!”

“Qué? Neta?”

“Sí! I just saw the message. It’s from this… I think she’s a businesswoman, based on her profile? Anyway, she said she’s attending a wedding and she’s looking for a dress with a ‘unique and modern’ style from ‘indie female fashion designers’. Look, this is the one she likes, and she’s asking if it’s for sale.”

“Oh… oh wow… she really wants to buy the dress?”

“Yes! Eeeeeeaaaahhhhhh!!!”

“Ow, my ears.”

“Sorry. But this is so exciting, Juls! Oh, but… you’re interested in selling it, right?”

“...Yes? I mean, it’s not one of the ones I made for you or for my classes. But Val… I don’t know what the price of the dress should be.”

“We’ll figure it out, Juls. You’re taking that Fashion Economics class now, right?”

“Yes, you’re right, you’re right…. We’ll need to think of the fabric, person-hours– if I can even remember how much time I spent on this, other materials….”

“Don’t forget to charge for the design itself. For your creativity.”

“I– I’m not a famous name, Val. I can’t charge a lot for that.”

“She asked for the dress specifically. We weren’t even trying to sell it. She wants this.”

“Okay, fine, but I still can’t charge too much.”

“We’ll see.”

“...”

“Oh, and you’re forgetting one other thing.”

“What’s that?”

“The commission for the social media manager…. Hehe.”

“—”


End file.
